Mausoleum of the Sea
General Notes * Most of the Lineages in this area require a story item called Chivalry Symbol to access, which will be given to you when you hit 55 Morale and finish the quest Sudden Departure. It may be better to finish the Mausoleum of Flames and Underground Ghost Town before coming here. The Phoenix Squad quest is one of the prerequisites to getting Sudden Departure and does not show up in your quest log until you encounter them in the Mausoleum of Flames. * Magic can't be used in this area, so you may want to swap out spell-casting party members or equip them for a different role, such a specialized item-user or a supportive ranged/melee role. * Everything else works as usual, including attacks, Divinity Skills special skills like Holy Shield, as well as the Holy/Magic Weapon skills. Magic-casting items and consumables will be useful here. * Using the rank 1 Holy Light Divinity Skill is a good way to "burn off" extra Morale and keep your party's health topped off. Butterfly Locations Wanted Lineages Loitering Sea Monster Most easily found in the Sea Interior area in the north-western ambush spot (X:05 Y:15). Encounter a Ghost Ship here, purposely prolong the fight, and this should trigger the Ghost Captain's appearance. Drowning General Found in ambush areas in Sea Cave 100m and 500m. May need to kill at least 5 normal Kraken to trigger. High physical attack power, and can abduct party members. Plenty of healing items, Fake Dolls (to prevent abductions), and using physical defenses like the Black Wall Divinity and Ninja Illusions and/or Knight skills will be useful. King of the Depths Found in Sea Cave 1000m ambush spots; try looking around x15 y10. May need to kill a certain number of normal Merman/Muman monsters first. Uses physical and thunder attacks. Living Legend Event-triggered battle in Sea Cave 1000m, x12 y14. It is necessary to defeat it to in order to progress to the Mausoleum of Storms. In addition to high attack power (Black Wall may help), this boss uses Poison & Paralysis gas, Confusion, and abducts your party members, so bring enough curative items and/or use the Spirit Wall Divinity. It has high HP (similar to Golden Magic Knight but Knight is easier because you can use spells in battle with him), and also automatically heals every seven rounds for about 2000 HP. Magic can't be used, but stocking up on various party buff items and using a Dancer's Trick 1 or 2 skill can be a way to buff your party. Gillius has a stock of about 50 Multi-Avoid scrolls that may be useful. This boss has fairly high Avoid, making it difficult to hit. One possible strategy is to try to attack the other support monsters first to try to knock them back, and when the boss comes to the front, use X Charge to get in as many hits as possible. For this purpose, it may be useful to equip all characters with a hard-hitting weapon(s) in their secondary set, and switch to this set when using X Charge. Corpse-Eating Dragon Will interrupt your battles in Sea Cave 1000m. Despite its danger level, it may be easier than expected. Uses a Paralysis breath and abducts party members occasionally, so curatives and Fake Dolls can be useful here. Drops the key item Oasis Origin. Maps This area has many one-way "conveyer belt" tiles that involve a lot of trial and error, so maps have been included to assist navigation. Green paths progress further into the dungeon, and red paths are exits or ambush areas. References Category:Dungeons